This past fiscal year, we have established a syngeneic mouse brain tumor model that is readily reproducible and can be easily monitored using bioluminescence imaging. We have successfully treated tumors with microglia obtained from neonatal animals as proof of principle that a microglial treatment strategy may be effective. On average, treated groups achieve a long term survival rate of 60%-70% whereas control animals routinely achieve a 0% long term survival rate. We have created iPS cell lines from mice syngeneic to those implanted with tumors and have fully characterized their multipotency using teratoma formation and blastocyst injections. We have worked toward differentiating the iPS cells into microglia but this work is still in progress. Methods that are effective in the treatment of our mouse tumors will be translated to the human setting.